


Of Stresses and Bubbles

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith has been having a stressful time at work. When he comes home from another long day, his husband surprises him with a self-care plan to spoil him.





	Of Stresses and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some soft fluff based around the prompt of Klance sharing a bubble bath with Lance washing Keith's hair featuring cuddles, all to spoil him after a long day at work.
> 
> Not _quite_ my usual content, but I had fun writing it (； ･`ω･´)✧ I hope you'll have fun reading, too!! (*^▽^*)

After another long, tiring day at work, Keith could finally step inside his and Lance’s apartment. He stood with his back against the door for a second, taking a slow breath before he took off his shoes and put his coat on the hook.

“I’m home,” he called as he walked down the hallway. He didn’t try to mask how tired he was, knowing that his husband could tell.

When he entered the living room, he found Lance sitting on the couch, Kosmo on the floor by his feet, the cats curled up against the armrest by his side.

Lance put the magazine he’d been reading on the coffee table. His smile was empathic. “Welcome home, honey.”

As exhausted as he was, Keith couldn’t stop his lips from tugging up in a smile. That was just the effect Lance had on him, ever since they met. He sat down and leaned in to kiss his husband.

As if sensing just how tense Keith was, Lance wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his shoulders. Keith sighed into the kiss before he pulled away.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked.

“I have lasagna in the oven, scheduled to bake later,” Lance replied. “I thought we should start tonight by getting you to wind down and relax first.”

Keith blinked. “You mean like...?”

Lance smiled. “You’ve been working so hard lately, I want to spoil you a little. Hot bubble bath, snuggles, all that stuff.”

“You’re gonna join me in the bath, right?”

“That was the plan.”

“Sweet.”

“Want to go right now?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m not gonna say no if my husband wants to spoil me.”

Lance breathed a laugh. He leaned in for a peck. “It’s the least I can do for you, Keith. You’ve been working so hard while it’s a busy time, you more than deserve a break and some loving care.”

“You’re the sweetest, Lance.”

“_You’re_ the sweetest, so you only deserve the sweetest in return.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “Does that even make sense?”

“It does because I say so.”

“Alright, alright.” Keith smiled, already feeling lighter just from sensing his husband’s love, how much he cared. “Let’s go, then?”

“Yep, cause I’ve got some spoiling to do.”

Lance took his hand as they stood to walk to the bathroom. While Lance prepared the bath, Keith stripped, placing his suit on the chair they had for keeping clothes neat before putting them away. When bubbles started filling the tub, Lance followed suit. They were entirely comfortable being naked around each other.

When Keith got into the tub, he immediately felt the hot water begin to wash away the soreness and tension in his muscles. Lance’s presence behind him was comforting, and Keith sighed when soft hands gently worked at his shoulders.

“You really needed this, huh,” Lance commented. His voice was soft, without a hint of reproach for not speaking up about how much the stress had been building up.

Although Keith had gotten better about bringing up his worries—just like Lance had—sometimes, he fell back into his old lone wolf habits. Lance knew, and Keith knew the same about Lance’s anxieties. But because they knew each other’s signals so well, they could reach out and support each other even without words.

Keith smiled. “Yeah, I guess I did. Haven’t been able to train like usual with all these overtime hours, either.”

Lance hummed. “Good thing we have the tub and soothing fragrances to help until you can get back to that.”

“The fact my husband is a self-care expert sure is useful.” Keith’s voice was warm with nothing but fondness. He barely knew about these things himself, but if it made Lance happy, that was good in his book.

“Mmm, and your beauty expert husband is gonna wash your hair now.” Without waiting for a reply, Lance reached for the showerhead and turned the water on for a moment to soak Keith’s hair.

When the water was off again, Keith asked, “Strawberry?”

“Of course, honey. I know it’s your favorite.”

He could hear Lance shuffling for the right bottle, then squeezing the shampoo into his hand. Not a moment later, his fingers were working it into Keith’s hair expertly, the scent drifting to his nose.

“It is. It smells comforting. Reminds me of our garden when I was a kid, and how my mom would always bake a strawberry cake for the summer festival at the fire station.” Keith smiled, thinking back to those years long past. “Back then, I wanted to be a firefighter, just like my dad.”

“Huh, when you asked me to keep buying this brand, you said it’s because you love how it smells on me.”

“Oh, I absolutely do, don’t worry, honey.”

“Well, I’m glad I wanted to try it back then. It gave us something nice to share.”

Keith felt like Lance was taking longer to work the shampoo in than necessary, though he didn’t mind in the slightest. He closed his eyes and just savored the feeling of his husband’s fingers massaging his scalp, the pleasant heat of the water, and the nostalgic scent all around him.

He asked, “If I was a firefighter, would you bake a strawberry cake for the festival?”

“Definitely. And I can bake one for you regardless,” Lance replied. He pulled his hands away. “Now shush, it’s time to rinse.”

Keith chuckled. “Alright, alright.”

He kept his eyes closed while Lance rinsed his hair: holding the showerhead in one hand and combing through Keith’s hair with the other. A moment later, the water stopped again, and Keith could feel him lean close against his back, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“All done,” Lance said softly. “Now we can just lie back and relax while the water’s still nice and hot. And when we’re done, we can snuggle up and kiss till the lasagna is done baking.”

“Sounds perfect.” Keith sighed and leaned back against his husband. “I feel much better already. Thank you, Lance.”

Lance reached for his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Anytime, darling.”

They stayed like this until the temperature started becoming uncomfortable and the bubbles had all disappeared. Keith kept his eyes closed for a large part of the bath, just focusing on the sensations on his skin, and Lance’s voice softly humming a melody close to his ear.

When they stepped out, they dried off and got dressed in the fuzzy loungewear Lance had prepared for them in advance.

Finally, they settled down on the couch, cuddling and kissing, while the cats and the dog were curled up on the fluffy carpet. After dinner, they went right back to it, resting in each other’s arms and sneaking soft, lazy kisses every so often.

Eventually, they moved to their bed, now snuggling bundled up in the warm comforter and resting against soft pillows. Kisses made way for gentle squeezes of their joined hands as they stayed in close embrace.

When Keith drifted off to sleep, he felt content. Work would remain stressful for a bit longer, but sharing his life with a loving husband and giving back the same love and care, made it that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
